Stay Away
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Eso te pasa por no saber mantenerte lejos, mi querida teniente... [RoyxRiza, lime?] Oneshot.


Stay Away 

_**+ Descripción**_

Oneshot, puede tener tanto romance como escenas candentes. Rating T, RoyxRiza. Ojo, que está narrado desde el POV de Roy, no se vayan a confundir.

_**+ Disclaimer**_

FMA no es mío, pero lo acepto como regalo de cumpleaños, que es el 30 de este mes. Oh sí, ya lo visualizo... Regálenme a Alphonse vestido de gatito sexy con látigo en mano xD no podrían hacerme más feliz x3

_**+ Notas de la molestosa autora**_

Yap. Tenía que llegar a pervertir el Royai, porque resulta que no había hecho ningún fic de ellos dos y esa cuestión no-podía-ser. Así que ojalá disfruten este pequeño homenaje a la pareja más rlz de todo Full Metal. Y no se olviden de los reviews... Porque un fanfic con reviews ¡es un fanfic feliz! x3 (frase plagiada sin descaro alguno de JKRanIV xD ojalá que no se moleste si lee esto...) ¡Los quiero, se cuidan!

------#------

No te atrevas a mirarme. Odio que tus ojos canela se fijen en mí por más de dos segundos. Odio que me resultes tan condenadamente sensual cuando no quiero, odio que me mires con esos ojos penetrantes que lo único que me provocan, más que sumisión, son unas irrefrenables ganas de comerte a besos.

¿Cuándo comencé a pensar en ti más que en mí? ¿Y de esta forma? No tengo idea. Pero por tu bien, no me mires. O no respondo de la bestia salvaje que puedo llegar a ser cuando me domina el deseo.

Maldita sea... ¿Por qué el destino me juega en contra siempre? ¿Por qué eres tú con quien tengo que compartir mis noches, pero a veinte metros de distancia? Claro, tú en tu escritorio leyendo, limándote las uñas, mirándome por sobre tu hombro, vigilando que haga el trabajo que siempre tengo atrasado. Y yo simulando hacerte caso, mirando los informes como a bichos raros, imaginando mil maneras de decirte lo que siento sin poder reprimir el grito de mi mente que suplica por un beso tuyo y algo más. ¿Cómo lo hago, dime tú? Cómo lo hago, si cada centímetro tuyo me provoca un descontrol total, una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones nada sanas, que temo me dominen antes de poder anteponer mi enorme amor hacia ti.

Porque sí, te amo. En todas las formas y en todos los idiomas. Pero no puedo acercarme a ti más que como tu jefe... No merezco ser dueño de tanta perfección, de tanta dulzura (que sé que posees debajo de ese odioso uniforme militar), de tanta entrega. ¿Pero podré soportarlo?

Cada día que pasa es menos voluntad para hacerlo, Riza. Así que mantente lejos de mí ¿quieres? Lejos, donde yo no pueda verte, ni tocarte, ni amarte... lejos. Tan lejos como puedas.

¡Pero hazme caso, caramba! No te acerques. ¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí, por dios? Si quieres que te haga mía tan solo dilo, maldita sea. Pero no te acerques a mí así, inocente y enojada, porque puedo ser peligroso. Puede que se me salga el fuego y no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Eso, detente. Aunque sea para mirar la hora en tu reloj de muñeca, detente. Eso, así... Gracias por entender.

—Coronel, ya es tarde... ¿Habrá terminado con su papeleo, o tengo que esperarlo otra hora más?

Es cierto, es tarde. Así que por favor, ándate. Lejos de mí, donde yo no pueda verte ni desearte en silencio.

—Es muy tarde, Hawkeye. Y no he terminado, así que váyase.

—No. —Por favor, no te niegues. No así, no ahora, cuando menos ganas de pensar tengo. —Es mi responsabilidad vigilarlo hasta que haya cumplido sus labores.

—Pero yo te estoy dando permiso, así que puedes marcharte.

—Es usted terco, ¿no?

—Más lo es usted. Váyase.

—No.

Condenada y exquisita teniente mía. ¿Tendré que hacer uso de mi rango para protegerla de mí mismo? ¿Por qué no entiendes la situación? ¿Por qué no puedes oler mi desesperación en el aire, a ver?

—Hagamos un trato, Coronel.

—No quiero tratos, quiero que se vaya y me deje solo con esto. También me preocupo por su salud, y le prometo que si se va a descansar hasta le adelanto el trabajo de mañana.

—Prefiero el trato, mire: Usted termina con eso en... diez minutos, y yo le doy un premio. ¿Estamos?

—Eso suena como si estuviera tratando con un niño chiquito.

—Pero le conviene.

¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a tu voz de tentación? ¿Por qué ejerces tanto poder en mí? ¿Te darás cuenta de que puedes llevarme al cielo en un minuto cuando me hablas?

Pero odio que me trates como a un bebe. ¡Eso sí que no!

—Tendrá sus papeles en cinco minutos, teniente. No vaya a arrepentirse usted después.

Y por ti lo cumplo, querida rubia. Por ti lo cumplo. Así que regresa a tu sillón, sigue leyendo mientras yo te miro en silencio mientras firmo. Eres algo así como mi inspiración, ¿sabías? Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí: en este cuartel, en este rango, en este puesto, en este estado catatónico de desesperación. No sabes lo que puedes hacer con una mirada, no sabes...

Me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad justo ahora. ¿Qué será lo que vas a darme? Porque yo tengo unas cuantas ideas bastante bonitas... Pero viniendo de ti, cualquier cosa me parecerá bien. ¡Hasta que me metieras un tiro en la cabeza me parecería bien! A lo mejor con eso se me enfría, quién sabe...

Pero ya va siendo hora de que me demuestres de lo que eres capaz.

—Listo, teniente. Terminé. —y me doy el lujo de sonreírte burlonamente, a ver si te tiento. Es que me muero de ganas de pecar aquí, contigo, en este mismo momento. ¿Querrás lo mismo tú?

—Me parece bien... todo un récord para usted.

—Quiero mi premio. —solté, sin poder contenerme. Algo dentro de mí va a ser incapaz de razonar por mucho tiempo, así que aprovéchame mientras estoy cuerdo.

—El niño chiquito quiere su premio... Créame que sé en lo que está pensando, Coronel. ¿Cree que soy tonta?

Oh, por dios... ¿qué puedes saber tú de lo que pasa por mi retorcida mente?

—Póngame a prueba, y sorpréndame...

No puede ser verdad. Tengo que haber perdido el sentido en algún momento de mi inestable vida y tengo que estar alucinando justo ahora. Porque no puedes haber hecho lo que acabas de hacer, Riza Hawkeye. Tú no serías capaz...

Pero sin embargo te siento. Siento tus manos obligándome a retroceder hacha el sillón donde te gusta leer, luchando contra la estúpida chaqueta del uniforme, recorriéndome con los dedos de manera torturante y débil. No puedes estar haciéndome esto. Nooo... de hecho no estás aquí, besándome mientras te vas conmigo en el sillón, literalmente echándome sobre ti. Esta es otra de mis fantasías retorcidas y utópicas. Tú no estas aquí, seduciéndome.

¿...O sí?

Prefiero pensar que es verdad. Pero no sabes lo que has hecho, oh, sí que no lo sabes.

Y como no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, vamos a invertir los papeles. Tú empezaste esto, y ahora vas a morir entre mis brazos. De manera que voy a besarte como nunca antes había hecho con una mujer.

Eso te pasa por no saber mantenerte lejos, querida teniente.

—¿Es todo... lo que va a hacer? ¿Detenerse a... pensar? —me susurras entre besos, prefiriendo usar la lengua en otras cosas (y vaya que las haces bien) que en palabras.

¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Hacer oídos sordos?

—¿Y qué te apetece... que hagamos...?

—Lo que usted quiera, Coronel...

—Entonces quiero decirte algo antes de que... —no puedo terminar la oración si quiero mantener la cabeza fría.

Gracias por ayudarme. Te separas de mí, y me pones esa mirada inocentona que, déjame decirte, ya no te queda para nada bien.

—Te escucho.

Lo llevo ensayando miles de meses. ¿Y ahora no encuentro las palabras...? Definitivamente no sabes lo que puedes hacerme con una sola mirada.

—Te amo. Y aunque sé que no merezco tenerte, esta noche no vas a poder escapar de mí. Pero qué le vamos a hacer... te amo... Eso te pasa por no saber mantenerte lejos. Por no hacerme caso cuando te dije que te fueras, que era peligroso, que no debía ser... ¡Pero no! eres porfiada como tú sola, así que ahora... lo siento, pero debiste mantenerte lejos.

No puedo creer que me sonrías. Que me quieras, y que no te opongas a la idea de compartir mis sentimientos. Y que me hayas vuelto a besar, esta vez lento y dulce, como diciéndome "sí... quiero".

—Nunca fui buena para obedecer, Roy... Perdóname...

Querida y traviesa teniente...

Nunca sabrás lo que puedes hacerme con una sola mirada.

**-xXx-**

Owari 

**-xXx-**

**Más notas molestosas:** Los reto a que hagan esto... Intenten escribir un fanfic medio calenturiento escuchando de fondo "Invoke", de T.M. Revolution toooooooooodo el rato. ¡Es imposible! Te vas en la volada y te pones a hacerle pasitos parapara, perdiendo la concentración en cada momento xD... en fin. ¡Reviews, gente! Matta ne!

-Mileena.

09/10/06 - 20:54


End file.
